Sonic and Spyro
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: When Spyro, Cynder and Sparx come to Mobius, chaos occurs. Eggman has teamed up with Malefor to take over the world and holds Elise and Cynder. So Sonic and Spyro must team up to save their girlfriends. Will they make it? Read and find out.
1. Meet Team Spyro

**Me: Hey, guys. And here's the story I'll be making on DeviantArt this September, Sonic and Spyro. I had this idea since last month.**

**Sonic: Yes, it's me and Spyro fighting together against our enemies, Dr. Eggman and Malefor.**

**Elise: Emilie got this idea from people writing crossovers of characters of movies and games meeting other characters from different worlds.**

**Me: Yes, so I thought "How about I merge two legendary video game characters like Sonic the Hedgehog and Spyro the Dragon". Then I saw some people on here writing Sonic and Spyro crossovers on here so this came in my head. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and their new teammate and Sonic's new girlfriend, Elise the Hedgehog looked on Tails' monitor that showed all worlds. Something strange was going on.  
"That's weird, this energy source isn't doing any harm to our world," Tails said.  
"Where is this energy coming from?" Elise asked.  
"It's coming from...some kind of dragon realm?" Tails asked, confused.  
"But I thought dragons didn't exist," Knuckles said. "I thought they were mythical."  
"I thought so, too, Knuckles, but I have a feeling Tails is right about this," Sonic said. "Come on, guys, let's take a break, I'm starved." So Tails turned off his monitor and went with Sonic, Knuckles and Elise to get something to eat.

At the dragon realm Tails was talking about, a purple dragon with yellow spikes on his head, another dragon that was black with white symbols on her body and a yellow dragonfly were battling a giant dark purple dragon who had some kind of gem in his hand.  
"Give us the dimensional gem, Malefor!" the black dragon replied.  
"Uh...Spyro, I don't like this let's leave him alone, I'm sure he won't harm anyone this time," the dragonfly said, hiding under the purple dragon, Spyro's, wing.  
"Don't say that, Sparx, Cyril told Cynder and I to get that gem back before all worlds end," Spyro said. The black dragon, Cynder, was annoyed that Sparx was acting like a coward once again. So Spyro and Cynder continued to fight Malefor. But After a few more punches, a bright light appeared.  
"What's happening?" Cynder replied.  
"The gem is having some kind of reaction," Spyro said. "Let's get out of here!" So Spyro, Cynder and Sparx ran out the cave they were in but before they reached the exit of the temple, the light hit the three and took them to another dimension.

Cynder was unconscious on the ground in world with fresh grass, big loops and sunshine. Cynder finally woke up and looked around and saw that Spyro and Sparx weren't with her. But then Cynder heard a voice calling "SONIC! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" So Cynder hid in a tree. The voice came from a strange pink creature in a red dress with a white trim on the bottom. She looked distressed but as Cynder kept a closer look, she slipped. This surprised the creature to see someone like Cynder.  
"WHOA! You scared me there, I thought some baddie," the creature said.  
"Sorry I scared you, miss, I fell from that tree," Cynder said. "My name's Cynder the Dragon."  
'A dragon? But dragons are a myth. I hope she's harmless,' Amy thought. "That's OK, Cynder, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name's Amy Rose, but you can call me Amy."  
"Nice to meet you, Amy," Cynder said. "So why weren't you watching where you were going?"  
"Well, I'm looking for my ex-boyfriend, Sonic," Amy said. "I want to tell him something about our once close relationship. I read in my latest tarot prediction that Sonic and I aren't meant to be, so his new girlfriend, Elise, is all his forever until the end of time."  
"I'll help you look for him, while we're at it we'll get to know each other," Cynder said.  
"Thanks, Cynder, how about I jump on your back and we can find Sonic in the air," Amy said. Cynder agreed and let Amy jump on her back and Amy was lighter than she thought. With Spyro, he just woke up and found himself in a different world but he saw that he got separated from Cynder and Sparx. Then he saw a blue blur pass him so Spyro followed the source by flying. It was a blue creature wearing red shoes and there was a red creature in his arms, holding him tightly. She wore a grey and white dress with a yellow cross on the chest. Then Sonic stopped when he saw Spyro.  
"Whoa, no one has ever caught up to my speed except Tails when we first met," Sonic said.  
"Yeah, you're speed is as amazing as Sonic's speed," Elise said. "What's your name?"  
"My name's Spyro the Dragon, and I don't belong here," Spyro said. "I come from a world of dragons."  
'He must mean the dragon world Tails mentioned earlier," Sonic thought. "Well, welcome to our world. As you probably heard, my name is Sonic the Hedgehog."  
"And I'm his girlfriend, Elise," Elise said. "I was once the Princess of the City of Soleanna, but I gave it up to be with Sonic."  
"Nice to meet you, Sonic and Elise," Spyro said. "Can you show me around?"  
"Sure, with our speed, we'll be able to catch up with no problems," Sonic said. So Sonic and Elise went to show Spyro around Sonic's world. With Sparx, he was worried about Spyro and Cynder when he saw that they weren't with him. Then Sparx heard voices up ahead and hid in a tree. The voices came from a two tailed orangeish-yellowish creature and a red creature with big fists.  
"I just can't get this thought out of my head, Knuckles," the yellow creature said. "What if this energy source turns out to be harmful."  
"It's OK, Tails, we'll figure it out soon, we always do," the red creature said.  
"Ah, you do, huh? Well then, Tails, if that is your name, good luck," Sparx said.  
"Who said that? Get out here and fight!" the red creature, Knuckles said.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Hold your horses, dude, I'm not here to fight," Sparx said, coming out of the tree.  
"Who are you? Are some sort of dragonfly?" Tails asked.  
"My name is Sparx, and yes I'm a dragonfly," Sparx said. "And Knuckles, what up with your hands? They look like big apples."  
"Don't make fun of me!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Knuckles, be calm," Tails said. "Sorry, Knuckles is such a hothead. Nice to meet you, Sparx. Welcome to Mobius."  
"Thanks, can you show me around?" Sparx asked. Tails nodded yes but Knuckles nodded no, but Tails went anyway while Knuckles went back to his usual duties, guarding the Master Emerald.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's it. What did you think?**

**Sonic: I loved it. Especially when Sparx met Knuckles and Tails, it was awesome.**

**Elise: I thought it was hard to bring character to Sparx's personality, but you made it easy.**

**Me: I know right? I'm loving it already. It's awesome. Anyway, don't forget to review. I'll try not to go too slow on this story.**


	2. Captured by Eggman and Malefor

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the second chapter to Sonic and Spyro. Like I promised, I won't go slow this time. And everything's settled, the website already signed me out automatically, my computer won't reset for upgrades and last but not least, no work to do.**

**Sonic: So, this will be a quick one, but also probably long. If not, it's OK.**

**Elise: And we'd like to thank chr7 for giving a good review. This person speaks Spanish but his/her review was all English.**

**Me: Thank goodness. I don't know a lot of Spanish but luckily we have Google. And this person said that he/she loves both Spyro the Dragon and Sonic the Hedgehog like me and I thought "Wow, I got a friend who has some of the same interests I have". So hope you enjoy this chapter, chr7.**

* * *

At Dr. Eggman's base not far from where Tails, Knuckles and Sparx were at, Eggman has teamed up with Malefor.  
"So my enemy is an annoying hedgehog named Sonic," Eggman said. "His girlfriend, Elise, joined about three months ago. Think you can help?"  
"Yes, Dr. Eggman, I sent myself here to destroy this world," Malefor said. "I'll help build your empire as well. My enemy, Spyro the Dragon, came here as well."  
"Well then, any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine," Eggman said. "If we team up like Sonic, Elise and Spyro did, we'll be able to know what we should do to destroy our enemies once and for all." Then Eggman laughed evilly. With Sonic, Elise and Spyro, Sonic and Elise took Spyro to Tails' workshop but saw he wasn't there. Then the door opened and revealed Tails, Knuckles and Sparx.  
"Spyro! There you are, this knucklehead won't stop yelling at me," Sparx said.  
"STOP CALLING ME A KNUCKLEHEAD!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Well, you really are, Knuckles," Sonic said, grinning.  
"Wait, you know Spyro?" Elise asked.  
"Know him? We've been friends for a long time, of course I know him," Sparx said. "Name's Sparx."  
"Nice to meet you, Sparx, I'm Sonic and this is my girlfriend, Elise," Sonic said.  
"And my name's Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails," Tails said. "Why are you two here in Mobius?"  
"It's not just us, Tails, there's another who is my girlfriend," Spyro said. "Her name is Cynder, and she used to be called 'The Terror of the Skies' because she was controlled by the Dark Master, Malefor. And I was the one to stop her because I'm the rare purple dragon of legends." The story had everyone, even Knuckles, amazed that a young dragon like Spyro would turn out to be a legend. With Amy and Cynder, Amy was showing Cynder her abilities and skills with her hammer. Then Cynder showed Amy her powers.  
"Wow, we have amazing skills do we, Cynder?" Amy asked.  
"You said it, Amy, who knew this world was so fun," Cynder said.  
"It won't be that much fun with me, little dragon," a raspy voice said.  
"Dr. Eggman!" Amy yelled.  
"And Malefor! They must have teamed up," Cynder said. But before Amy could explain who Eggman is to Cynder, the dragon was taken away. So Amy contacted Tails on her communicator, hoping that he has his communicator. Tails answered and Amy told the gang what happened and to meet her at Green Hill waterfall.  
"Who was that?" Spyro asked.  
"That was Sonic's ex-girlfriend, Amy," a deep voice said.  
"And she seems troubled," a dead pan voice said.  
"My name's Rouge, nice to meet you Spyro," the deep voice said and it revealed to be a female white bat with blue eyes with blue eye lids and wearing a jumpsuit with a pink heart shaped breastplate.  
"And my name's Shadow the Hedgehog, I heard that you two are from another world," the dead pan voice said and revealed a male black and red hedgehog who almost looked like Sonic. "We came here to help you guys. I'm sure we'll turn out to be very useful." Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Spyro and Sparx agreed to let Shadow and Rouge help Amy save her new friend. Along the way, Rouge and Shadow were curious about Spyro and Sparx's world. Then the gang spotted Amy, who seemed very worried.  
"Are you OK, Amy?" Elise asked.  
"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Cynder, what if she's hurt?" Amy asked.  
"Cynder? She's my girlfriend, Amy," Spyro said. "She's very headstrong, so she'll be OK."  
"Wait, you're the Spyro guy Cynder told me about?" Amy asked. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sonic, I want to tell you something but we have to wait until we save Cynder."  
"Sounds good, Amy, I'll wait until then," Sonic said. But then a metallic claw grabbed Elise by the waist and it revealed Eggman's egg mobile and Malefor was flying beside him. Before Sonic could tell Eggman to let Elise go, Eggman and Malefor got away.  
"Who was that?" Sonic and Spyro asked together, confused about Eggman and Malefor.  
"That was me and Cynder's arch enemy, Malefor, the one I told you about earlier, the one who took Cynder away when she was an egg" Spyro said.  
"And that was our arch enemy, Dr. Eggman," Sonic said. "He's the one took Elise away when I first met her. But the Flames of Disaster don't exist anymore, what does Eggman want now."  
"I don't know, Sonic, but I know it's something bad," Tails said. "If Malefor is here, then we'll keep Spyro and Sparx on our team to help."  
"Team with this dragonfly? No way!" Knuckles yelled.  
"Face it, Knuckles, you have no choice," Sparx said, grinning.  
"ARGH! Fine, you can come, Sparx, as long as you don't call me knucklehead, got that?" Knuckles said.  
"Yes I do, Knuckles," Sparx said, still grinning. So the team went to find Eggman and Malefor to save Cynder and Elise.

* * *

**Me: *Giggle* Sparx and Knuckles are funny together. But Eggman and Malefor teaming up is BAD!**

**Sonic: Especially if you're a villain who took away an innocent princess to take away some kind of energy within her.**

**Elise: Or took away a dragon with dark powers when it was an egg and get it to destroy the world.**

**Me: Yes, a mix of those two kinds of villains plus an evil plot equals bad luck. Even more bad then a windstorm hitting your home and the power going off for five hours, like what happened to me last week. Luckily our house was OK. But branches from the trees were on the road. Anyway, don't forget to review.**


	3. The Plan

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the third chapter to Sonic and Spyro. It might be the last, but I'm not so sure. But there will be a sequel soon. By the way, did you hear that Robin Williams died?**

**Sonic: Yes, I did hear on People magazine. According to witnesses, Robin was depressed and did drugs.**

**Elise: I heard that, too, so many witnesses believe Robin killed himself.**

**Me: Yes, and the first to know in my house was my brother, who told me after I got home from shopping on Monday. So anyway, here's the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

At Eggman's base, he chained Elise and Cynder against a wall.  
"What do you want now, Eggman?" Elise asked. "The Flames of Disaster don't exist anymore! Why do you need me?"  
"Flames of Disaster?" Cynder asked.  
"It's a long story," Elise said.  
"We want to merge you two, Princess Elise and Cynder the Dragon," Malefor said.  
"Yes. You see, our world and Malefor's were just one world merged together," Eggman said. "And according to the legends, your ancestors all had the ability to merge each other to become an ultimate dragon. If that happens, whoever controls that dragon will guide him or her to help them with their desires."  
"Halt, Dr. Eggman, I won't let you ruin my future again!" a voice said.  
"Silver!" Elise replied. Then Silver used his telekinetic powers to break the chains and set Elise and Cynder free. Then Silver took the hedgehog and dragon to where Sonic and his friends were at. Silver spotted them and told them what he heard Eggman saying back at his base.  
"Merge them? That doesn't sound good," Spyro said. "Ignitus told me about that legend, but everyone else thinks it's a myth."  
"But if Eggman said this, then it must be true," Sonic said. "Usually when Eggman is doing anything to take over the world, it's sometimes something from a myth that turns out to be true."  
"Like when he unleashed a monster known as the Time Eater, which was also a myth," Amy said.  
"Or when Eggman took some aliens and used their hyper-go-on powers to make a mind control device so we can visit his interstellar amusement park," Elise said. "You all have to keep Cynder and I safe from those villains or the future is ruined."  
"We'll keep you two at G.U.N headquarters since Eggman doesn't look there much," Shadow said.  
"G.U.N?" Sparx asked.  
"Guardian Units of Nations," Rouge said. "I work as an agent there temporarily. I'm sure the president will be able to keep these two safe." But when the team reached the entry to the headquarters, Eggman and Malefor came back and grabbed Elise and Cynder again, this time using a dark shield to keep the heroes from saving them. Then the two villains got away. Sonic was confused on how a dark shield appeared around Elise and Cynder. Then Spyro said that Malefor has dark powers and can even create dark shields to protect himself.  
"But where can Eggman's base be?" Amy asked.  
"Last I looked while setting Elise and Cynder free, it was back at Metropolis," Silver said.  
"Then let's go, there's a shortcut to the underground area of Metropolis over at the Blue Ridge area that we took while we were fighting the Marauders years ago," Sonic said. "We can use Tails' plane, Tornado. But Spyro and Sparx, you two can fly."  
"Right. Let's go, guys," Tails said. So Tails adjusted the plane so it will be able to take everyone back to the Green Hill area. But when the team got to the Blue Ridge area, it was a mess and when the team got to the underground shortcut, it was blocked. Sonic said the door will be unlocked if the team does a puzzle, which the team did and succeeded. The team got inside the underground caves but when they got outside, the town was confusing because Eggman did improvements since the day the team tried to fight the Marauders.  
"Geez, dude, this place is smaller than Avalar, that place is bigger than this place," Sparx said.  
"I agree, Sparx, but why does Eggman have to have this technology," Spyro asked.  
"He uses it all to watch over the city since the day we stopped the Marauders," Tails said. "You see, the Marauders are actually an ancient tribe called the Nocturnal, who were the rivals to Knuckles' tribe, lead by an old echidna named Pachamac."  
"To stop the Nocturnal tribe, Pachamac used the Master Emerald to lift Nocturne to the Twilight Zone," Amy said. "So the Nocturnal tribe leader, Ix, and his assistant, Shade, tried to get the Chaos Emeralds to return Nocturne to our world, but for different reasons. Shade wanted to return to our world because she was lonely, while Ix did it to take over the world."  
"But with Shade's help, we stopped Ix and got back to our world before the black hole to the Twilight Realm closed up," Knuckles said.  
"Sounds like a fun adventure, Knuckles," Sparx said. "I think I'm getting used to you now."  
"I think I'm getting used to you, too, Sparx," Knuckles said. So the team went inside one of the bases where Eggman could be. But all the team found was a note on Eggman's main computer. It said:  
"If you want to see your girlfriends, Sonic and Spyro, meet us at the Mazuri plains. Eggman and Malefor."  
"Mazuri? Where is that?" Spyro asked.  
"It's not far from here, let's get back to the Blue Ridge area and take the Tornado," Tails said.  
"Good idea," Amy said. So the team went back to the Blue Ridge area to get the Tornado to head to Mazuri. The village was in panic. One of the villagers said that Eggman has come but has teamed with a dark beast with big wings. But when he saw Spyro, he was scared but Spyro promised not to hurt anyone. The villager said the Eggman and Malefor headed outside the village with a black dragon and a red hedgehog. So the team went to the plains and saw Eggman and Malefor up ahead. So the team battled the villains until they gave up and set Elise and Cynder free for now.  
"Thanks, you guys, but I have a feeling that Eggman and Malefor are not giving up until they merge Cynder and I," Elise said.  
"If they ever do go through that plan, we'll use the Chaos Emeralds to stop their plans," Sonic said.  
"And maybe we can use Chaos Control to send Spyro, Cynder and Sparx home," Shadow said.  
"When that is done, we'll come back for a visit," Cynder said. So the team went back to the Green Hill area to be safe and get ready to fight Eggman and Malefor again.

* * *

**Me: Well, I guess this won't the last chapter. Maybe the next one. Like I said, there will be a sequel.**

**Sonic: What will it be like, Em?**

**Me: Well, it's a little reverse order, you guys will come to Spyro's world and save it from Eggman and Ripto.**

**Elise: Ooh, you mean the villain from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage?**

**Me: Yes. I heard a lot about it, it had good reviews and had great sales in marketing, so I thought adding the main villain of that game would be cool. So don't forget to review.**


	4. The Last Battle

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to Sonic and Spyro. It's going to be an epic battle.**

**Sonic: Really? What happens?**

**Me: Spoiler alert, Sonic. Can't tell you.**

**Elise: Trying to surprise us, huh? Bring it on, Miss Vance.**

**Me: You're on. Let's do this!**

* * *

When everyone got to the Tails' workshop, the team was confused why Eggman and Malefor gave up and went away.  
"It could be a trick, Eggman has been known to pull tricks on us to make his plans work," Amy said.  
"Then we must be prepared to fight Eggman and Malefor if they ever comes back," Sonic said.  
"What was that?" Elise asked after she heard something outside.  
"It sounded like a flame bomb, let's go," Spyro said. So everyone went outside and got a big surprise. There was a dragon with red and brown markings on his face, back and tail, a red underbelly, black scales and wing membranes and red talons. It was Eggman and Malefor, they have merged! This dragon was called Eggfor. Then Eggfor went into the core of Sonic's world to destroy the world itself and put Eggman's empire in its place.  
"What do we do now, Sonic?" Spyro asked.  
"I have an idea, if Eggman and Malefor can merge, then we can, too," Sonic said. "Spyro, you and I will merge since we're the leader of our own team."  
"Good idea, and Cynder and I will merge since we're your love interests," Elise said.  
"I have the seven Chaos Emeralds with me, you might need them," Shadow said. Then Rouge gave the emeralds to the four heroes. Then the team harnessed the energy of the emeralds and merged in their dragon forms. Sonic and Spyro's dragon transformation had gold scales and wing membranes, a peach underbelly and red talons. The dragon's name was Sonro. Elise and Cynder's dragon transformation had dark red scales and wing membranes, blue markings on the face, back and sides, a gold underbelly and gold talons. Her name was Elynder. So the two dragons fought Eggfor until the dragon split in two back to Eggman and Malefor. Sonro caught the dimension gem and sent Malefor back to Spyro's world back to his prison. The next day, it was time for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx to go home.  
"It was fun to meet you, Spyro, I never met an actual dragon before," Sonic said.  
"Yes, I loved your company as much as Sonic's company," Elise said.  
"I had a great time hanging with you, too, Sonic and Elise," Spyro said. "I never knew the dimension gem would bring us new friends."  
"Thanks for being a great friend to me, Cynder," Amy said. "Meeting you made me realize that I will meet my special someone someday."  
"Being a good friend to you was special to me, Amy, I'm happy we met," Cynder said. "You're the second person to understand that I was once evil."  
"I know we got off the wrong foot, Sparx, but I'm happy we met no matter how silly you are," Knuckles said.  
"Thanks for helping us fight Eggman and Malefor, if it hadn't been for you, Spyro and Cynder, then our world would be under attack," Tails said.  
"It's not a problem at all, Knuckles and Tails," Sparx said. "Maybe someday we'll see each other again."  
"And when we do, maybe we'll introduce you to the rest of our team, like my girlfriend, Blaze," Silver said.  
"And maybe my teammates, Big the Cat and Cream the Rabbit," Amy said.  
"And our echidna friend, Shade, the one we told you about who helped us fight Ix years ago," Sonic said. So Spyro, Cynder and Sparx said their last goodbyes and Spyro created a portal to his world and the team went into the portal. Then Amy came to Sonic.  
"Sonic, now it's time to tell you what I had in mind," Amy said. "According to my last tarot prediction, it seems we weren't meant to be. So Elise is yours forever."  
"Thanks, Amy, but we can still hang as friends," Sonic said.  
"Exactly, Sonic, I'm happy that you found the right girl for you," Amy said. "And, Elise, you and I are still friends as well."  
"Yes, it's nice that you don't Sonic and I together as a couple," Elise said. "If we ever see Spyro and his friends again and you're not there, then we'll tell Cynder you said hello." The team was still excited that they met actual dragons. Later that day, the team told Cream, Big and Blaze about the adventure. They were amazed about how it all went.  
"Dragons, huh? I never knew dragons actually exist from another world," Blaze said. "I'll go with you next time we visit Spyro, Cynder and Sparx."  
"I would love to meet him, I always loved dragons, especially from fairy tales," Cream said.  
"Dragons? What are those?" Big asked.  
"They're mythical creatures that most people believe are from the Dark Ages," Shade said. "I know it because I heard legends about dragons. I never seen one, so I would want to see Spyro if we ever visit him." Everyone agreed to invite the rest of the team meet Spyro.

At Spyro's world, Spyro, Cynder and Sparx told the guardians about their time back at Sonic's world.  
"So the dimension gem can really send you to another world," Cyril said. "It's nice that you made new friends out there."  
"If anything happens that we can't handle, then let's send them here for help," Terrador said.  
"Sonic did say he will bring the rest of his team here, so that would be a good idea," Spyro said.  
"It would be fun to see the team," Volteer said.  
"Sonic, you've been a good friend, I hope we see each other again," Spyro thought. Then he and Cynder went to the balcony to watch the stars. Then the two dragons kissed.

Back in Sonic's world, Sonic was at him and Elise's favorite spot, over at a forest clearing with a tree with beautiful flowers.  
"Still thinking about that adventure, Sonic?" Elise asked.  
"Yes, it was a fun that we got to actually see dragons, and the dragons we met are a couple like us," Sonic said.  
"I agree, it would be fun to see them again," Elise said. "Maybe their world is as beautiful as this world. I'm also happy that we're a couple and Amy is okay with it."  
"Me, too, Elise, I know we'll get married and when we do, we'll invite Spyro, Cynder, Sparx and their friends," Sonic said. Then the couple held hands and kissed under the stars.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's all of it. Sorry it took so long, my computer kept having weird issues as usual. And I had this computer for fourteen months.**

**Sonic: Yes, it's getting annoying. By the way I loved the ending of the story. It was amazing that you got two couples you support into the story.**

**Elise: Yes, like me and Sonic together. And Spyro and Cynder, they're cute together.**

**Me: Amen to that, I support that couple because I always loved it when Cynder whispered "I love you" in the end of Dawn of the Dragon. So don't forget to review.**


End file.
